Come What May
by SoftKitty16
Summary: En el reino de los Hummel-Anderson todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un suceso hace que las cosas comienzen a complicarse. ¿Podrá todo volver a la normalidad sin que alguien salga herido?
1. Chapter 1

No me pertenece nada. Sólo la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Como todos los días, Kurt Hummel-Anderson se levantaba temprano para iniciar sus labores como líder de un gran reino.

Desde que era pequeño, su madre le conversaba de lo tendría que hacer en un futuro cuando ella y su padre no estuvieran.

 _Flashback_

"¿Mami?, ¿Tú crees que seré un buen rey?" dijo el castaño, con no más de 8 años, hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de su progenitora.

"Por supuesto cariño, serás el mejor monarca que este reino pueda tener" dijo su madre arropándolo en la cama y acariciandole el cabello. Dejando un beso casto en su frente.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?¿Qué pasa si no lo soy? Decepionaré al pueblo y a ustedes" murmuró el pequeño finalizando con un puchero.

"Cariño, eso lo sé, porque eres una persona amable, responsable, que se preocupa por los demás y, no es por presumir pero, estás siendo criado por mí" Terminó su madre con una sonrisa.

"Está bien mamá, buenas noches, que descanses"

"Que descanses también bebé "

 _Fin Flashback_

Con el tiempo fue creciendo y aprendiendo nuevas cosas, como, por ejemplo, cómo manejar la economía del reino, cómo atender las solicitudes del pueblo, etc.

Y también conoció el amor.

No fue como muchos esperaban, ya que lo usual era que un hombre se enamorara de una mujer, no de otro hombre. Pero su familia lo aceptó sin importar su orientación sexual, lo que causó que muchos habitantes se confesaran también. Eso ayudó, a que el reino fuera uno característico en el resto de las monarquías. La mayoría era homofóbica y castigaban a los que amaban a personas de su mismo sexo, por lo que muchas escaparon y se refugiaron aquí. En el Reino de Kandria.

Kandria era un lugar no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño. Su costa era rica en productos marinos. Tenía grandes colinas y valles repletos de flores de todos los colores. También tenía un hermoso lago en el que habitaban muchas especies de peces y algas. Su fauna se caracterizaba por el oso, zorro y el conejo, junto con varias aves como las esenciales gallinas y mamíferos de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. En su flora, se encontraba una gran variedad de árboles, plantas y arbustos; manzanos con las más exquisitas manzanas, naranjos con las más jugosas naranjas, plantas con las más exóticas flores y arbustos con las más hermosas rosas.

Continuando con el tema del amor, Kurt lo conoció a los 17 años en un baile que sus padres realizaron en honor a los 30 años de su liderazgo sobre el pueblo. Asistieron personas de todas las clases sociales, alta, baja, y media. Él era de las familias adineradas, la familia Anderson, una de las más adineradas de todo el reino. El joven Blaine, quien sería su futuro amor, era un joven de baja estatura, 17 años, atractivo, con piel bronceada y suave, el cabello rizado y sedoso, unos bellos ojos color miel, en los que te detendrías un segundo para poder apreciar sus diversas tonalidades.

El príncipe Kurt charlaba con sus amigas en un lugar cerca de donde se hallaban los aperitivos, cuándo alguien tocó su hombro.

"Disculpe Su Alteza, soy Blaine Devon de la familia Anderson, una de las más adineradas en el reino, me sentiría muy honrado de compartir esta pieza con usted, así que, si me lo permite , ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?" Dijo estirando su mano y dando una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

"Sería un gusto señor Anderson" dijo tomándosela, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Bailaron toda la noche, ninguno despegaba sus ojos del otro, hasta que llegó el tiempo de despedirse.

"Fue un gran honor pasar mi noche con usted, Su Majestad"

"Lo mismo digo joven Anderson, me pasé un buen rato"

"Por favor, dígame Blaine "

Desde ese momento se continuaron viendo en distintas reuniones que formaba la Corona, ya que el padre de Blaine ayudaba en la economía del reino, por lo que se veían muy seguido.

Ambos se volvieron muy buenos amigos, y con el tiempo esa amistad llegó a algo más. Amor.

El primer paso lo dio Kurt, que aunque no estaba seguro de si su amigo compartía su gusto por alguien de el mismo sexo, quiso arriesgarse igual.

"Blaine, hay algo que debo decirte"

Estaban sentados en su cama leyendo unos libros de la biblioteca del castillo.

"Claro Kurt, dime" dijo acomodándose para encarar al castaño.

"Bueno, no sé muy bien como reaccionarás cuando te diga esto pero... "

"Solo dímelo Kurt, no tengas miedo" dijo sonriéndole y tomando su mano para darle un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo.

"Bueno, Blaine, em..., tú - tú... "

"Yo, yo... "dijo Blaine en todo divertido.

"Tú - Tú", suspiró , "Tú me gustas"  
Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, Blaine procesando la información, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, y Kurt mordiéndose el labio esperando su reacción.

"Wow" dijo Blaine.

Kurt estaba entre sorprendido y un poco molesto "¿Wow? ¿Eso es todo lo que dices?"

"Sí, es que, nunca pensé que te podría llegar a gustar."

"Pero, ¿no estás molesto? ¿Todavía quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?" Preguntó Kurt un poco nervioso y aliviado a la vez de que su amigo no saliera corriendo.

"¿Qué? Kurt, ¿Por qué estaría molesto? Son solo _tus_ gustos, jamás me molestaría por eso y obvio que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo" Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ah, ok.."Kurt enfocó la vista en otra parte que no sea Blaine, estaba un poco dolido de que el moreno no le correspondiera.

"Hey, mírame" Blaine tomó su mentón con la mano que tenía desocupada, y lo obligó a mirarlo."Nunca dije que tú no me gustabas también" Le sonrió.

Kurt estaba entre feliz y a la vez asombrado."Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres gay, que nunca me lo dijiste?" le reprochó un poco molesto, pero en verdad estaba saltando de alegría por dentro de no ser él único que tenga esos sentimientos.

"Bueno, la verdad es que desde siempre, lo supe cuándo tenía quince y me llamaban la atención los hombres que venían a la casa para reuniones, fiestas y esas cosas, pero lo he estado ocultando porque no sé cómo reaccionarán mis padres" dijo mirando hacia otro lado y pasándose la mano por sus rizos en señal de incomodidad.

"Tranquilo, tú sabes que aquí en Kandria, no se les discrimina a los homosexuales, y tus padres lo tomarán bien, y más si saben que su hijo es el gusto amoroso del príncipe " Le reconfortó Kurt, dando otro apretón a la mano que anteriormente el moreno había tomado, y finalizando con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Más tarde, Blaine le contó a sus padres su pequeño secreto, y éstos se lo tomaron mejor de lo que había pensado, y fue aún mejor cuando les dijo que el príncipe y él estaban en una relación. Después de haberse declarado, ambos compartieron un tierno beso y dieron inicio a su vida como pareja, la cual duraría para siempre.

Con el tiempo tuvieron sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, su primera vez, hasta que llegó el momento del matrimonio.

Se casaron en el valle de las flores multicolores, fue una hermosa ceremonia, realizada sólo con la familia, ya que querían que fuera lo más privado posible.

Dos años después, la reina y el rey murieron por causas naturales y ellos asumieron el trono.

Volviendo a la realidad, Kurt se levantó al baño pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Mientras su marido seguía durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, aunque pronto iba a ser despertado para el desayuno.

Kurt salió limpio y perfumado del baño vestido con unos simples pantalones blancos ajustados, botas negras, y una camisa azul marino con una chaquetilla, blanca también, con bordes dorados.

"Despierta amor, ya casi es hora del desayuno"

Blaine se removió un poco y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara del ojiazul y su brillante sonrisa.

"Buenos días bebé " Le dijo todavía un poco somnoliento.

"Buenos días cariño, ahora levántate y vístete, que servirán el desayuno"

Blaine de mala gana se levantó y fue a asearse, mientras que Kurt se dirigío al salón del comedor real. Este se encontraba no muy lejos de su habitación, decorado con pinturas de sus antepasados, incluyendo también algunas suyas y de su marido. La mesa, para 8 personas, se encontraba en el centro, lista con los platos, vasos y cubiertos, junto con un bello mantel color crema sobre ésta. En el fondo, se encontraba un gran ventanal que permitía la gran iluminación de la sala, además de que daba una maravillosa vista de la playa, ya que el castillo se hallaba ubicado junto al mar. En el techo, colgaba un gran candelabro araña, hecho con las más refinadas joyas.

Kurt tomó asiento en su silla habitual, mientras esperaba su desayuno.

"Buenos días Su Alteza, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? "

"Muy bien Tina, ¿Y tú?"

"También amanecí bien, señor"

"Me alegro. Hmm, eso huele delicioso "

"Aquí tiene Su Majestad, que lo disfrute" dijo Tina, mientras le servía la comida en uno de los muy costosos platos de porcelana.

"Gracias Tina" dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Blaine llegó en ese momento, vestido casi igual que su esposo, sólo que su camisa era burdeo y su chaqueta era roja, también con bordes dorados.

Tomó asiento frente a él, mientras esperaba su desayuno.

"Recuerda que hoy vienen tus padres a visitarnos"

"¿A qué hora? "

"A la hora de la cena. Hoy debemos atender algunas peticiones del pueblo y también nos reuniremos con Sam para hablar sobre las minas que son posibles de explotar, para aumentar la economía del reino."

En eso llegó Marley, otra sirvienta, con el desayuno del moreno.

"Gracias Marley " dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

"De nada señor, con permiso, me retiro "

Ambos continuaron hablando sobre los diferentes temas relacionados con su reinado. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron y fueron a arreglarse para sus actividades del día.

* * *

 **Well, hello everybody, me presento como Soft_Kitty16, lo sé, lo sé, es el nombre de mi cuenta, pero tal vez más adelante les diga mi nombre real. Lo único que les puedo decir es que amo Klaine y amo Glee.**

 **Esta historia está también publicada en Wattpad, pero, no sé, simplemente quise subirla aquí también, porque, ¿por qué no?**

 **Ahí dije que subiría capítulo cada semana, pero la verdad es que me está resultando bastante difícil cumplirlo, así que sólo diré... que subiré los capítulos lo más seguido posible.**

 **Bueno, me despido.**

 **Nos "vemos" en el próximo capítulo!**

 **PD: Al parecer, antiguamente los baños no existían, pero en este fic/historia/novela, si lo harán porque, no sé... sería muy... ew sin ellos.**

 **-Soft_Kitty16**


	2. Chapter 2

No me pertenece nada. Sólo la historia.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: smut, relaciones sexuales, como se le llame, para los que no lo quieren leer, son libres de saltarse esa parte, leyendo sólo en donde les diga, y para los que sí, pueden disfrutar del capítulo en su totalidad. :)**

* * *

Capítulo 2

A la hora de la cena, los padres de Blaine llegaron en un hermoso carruaje, vestidos con las más refinadas telas. La Sra. Anderson con un elegante vestido de seda, color burdeo, que le llegaba hasta los talones, manga larga, ajustado en la cintura, junto con unos zapatos plateados y unas cuantas joyas, mientras que el Sr. Anderson vestía un traje negro, con zapatos igual de refinados.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por los sirvientes mientras esperaban por su hijo y yerno.

"Madre, padre, un gusto volver a verlos " dijo el moreno mientras los abrazaba.

"Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Anderson" saludó Kurt alegremente.

Blaine estaba muy feliz de tener a sus padres de visita, ya que luego de que su padre se retirara de su antiguo cargo, él y su madre decidieron viajar a distintos reinados por el resto del mundo para así conocer otro lugares y culturas.

Cenaron en medio de risas y anécdotas que les contaban a los reyes sobre sus pequeñas aventuras en uno de sus viajes,y éstos a la vez, les contaron como iba su reinado, comentándoles sobre las minas que Sam había encontrado, y que posiblemente se podrán explotar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin, los padres de Blaine se despidieron y se fueron nuevamente en su carruaje de vuelta a su casa, prometiendo volver pronto.

Más tarde, los reyes se dirigieron a su habitación con la idea de descansar, aunque alguien tenía otras ideas.

 **(parar de leer)**

"Blaine, para, debemos dormir. Recuerda que somos reyes ahora por lo que tenemos responsabilidades, y una de ellas es levantarse temprano por la mañana"dijo Kurt, aunque realmente no quería que el moreno dejara de darles besos en su cuello, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda .

"Mmmm, pero no tengo sueño" dijo imitando la voz de un niño que no quiere irse a la cama.

Por lo que siguió besando la pálida piel, dejando a veces pequeños mordiscos, deleitándose de los soniditos que hacía su marido.

Fue bajando por sus hombros, sus brazos, hasta que lo dió vuelta para besar esos suaves y deliciosos labios.

El beso comenzó lento, con Kurt pasando sus brazos lentamente de arriba a abajo por su espalda, hasta que de a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso salvaje, ambos tratando de dominarlo en una batalla de lenguas, Kurt hundiendo sus manos en los rizos del más bajo, mientras este bajaba las suyas por los costados del ojiazul, hasta llegar a sus caderas y luego más abajo...

El castaño gimió al sentir como el de ojos avellana lo levantaba, agarrándolo por su trasero. Envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de éste, mientras que el otro los dirigía a la enorme cama que compartían.

Blaine apoyó la espalda del más alto contra el colchón, a la vez que trataba de despojarlos de sus ropas. Cuidadosamente fue quitándole la chaqueta blanca, dejándola en un rincón de la cama. Lo mismo hizo con su camisa, pantalones y el resto de su atuendo.

Kurt los dió vuelta, quedando a horcajadas sobre el ojimiel. Comenzó lentamente a sacarle las costosas prendas ,dejándola junto a la suya en el lejano rincón.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, el moreno se enderezó para repartir pequeños besos por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones, degustándolos lentamente, mientras que el castaño gemía, enroscado sus dedos en los rizos del otro.

Luego de un rato, el ojiazul se comenzó a impacientar, por lo que empezó un vaivén con sus caderas sobre el miembro desnudo del más bajo, causando varios jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos.

Blaine alargó la mano hacia la mesita que tenían al lado de la cama, para sacar una sustancia denominada "lubricante", creada por una hechicera, muy amiga de ellos, llamada Rachel.

Le habían pedido en secreto que creara uno de sus tantos inventos, mezclando pociones y esas cosas, algo que, al tener relaciones, no les doliera tanto cierta parte de su anatomía (sí, eran versátiles), ya que, por más que les gustase, no querían seguir utilizando su saliva, por la razón ya nombrada.

Ella primero se había reído en sus caras, pero como buena amiga que era, les concedió lo que querían.

Volviendo a la situación en que se encontraban los dos amantes, Blaine esparció un poco en sus dedos, para luego dirigir uno a la entrada del otro. Éste jadeó al percibir la sustancia fría dentro de él, sintiendo como se dilataba poco a poco.

"Más" pidió.

Colocando un segundo dedo dentro de su pareja, Blaine empezó a tocarse a sí mismo, preparándose para lo que vendría después.

Finalmente puso un tercer dedo, maravillándose por el cuerpo encima de él, que gemía mientras se movía de arriba a abajo para obtener más placer.

Ya no aguantando más, retiró sus dedos, riéndose un poco por la protesta del otro, pero luego gimiendo al entrar de una sola estocada en la cavidad del ojiazul .

"Oh, Blaine... "Kurt, comenzó nuevamente con su vaivén, pero esta vez sintiendo al moreno dentro de él. Éste tenía la espalda contra el colchón mientras se unía al castaño, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba.

El castaño gritó, al sentir como su marido lo golpeaba en esa parte tan delicada, que le hacía ver las estrellas. Comenzó esta vez a subir y bajar, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, apoyándose con las manos en el pecho trabajado del otro. Éste también incrementó sus movimientos con las caderas, agarrando las del castaño, cambiando a veces de ángulo, escuchando sus pequeños gritos.

El más alto bajó una de sus manos hasta su propio miembro, comenzando masturbarse rápidamente. El moreno, al percatarse de esto, dedujo que ya estaba por venirse, al igual que él, así que los dió vuelta quedando él arriba, y empezó a embestirlo rápidamente, a la vez que oía los gritos del otro.

Finalmente con una última estocada, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, respirarando agitadamente. El moreno cayó sobre el pecho sudoroso de Kurt, y éste lo abrazó con la poca energía que le quedaba.

"Ahora sí tengo sueño " dijo Blaine, saliendo cuidadosamente del interior del castaño.

Kurt se río por el comentario de su pareja, metiéndose bajo las sábanas, mientras el menor, iba a buscar al baño un poco de papel para limpiarlos.

Ya limpios, se acomodaron bajo las finas telas, diciéndole el uno al otro "Te amo", antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **(seguir leyendo)**

Paralelamente a lo que los dos amantes hacían, en una isla, no muy lejos de Kandria, se encontraban dos hombres hablando en voz baja, como si hubiera alguien más que pudiera escucharlos.

"Entonces, ¿sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer? "

"Sí, lo tengo muy claro"

David Karofsky sonrió satisfecho ante el hombre frente a él. "Partes mañana, recuerda que lo quiero lo antes posible, ya he esperado demasiado tiempo para esto."

"Entonces, comenzaré a prepararme", el hombre en cuestión se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Dave volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez pícaramente.

"Nos veremos pronto, _Blaine_ "

Dave hacia mucho tiempo, se había enamorado del joven Anderson. Lo había visto en el baile de celebración en honor a los 30 años de liderazgo por parte de la familia Hummel. Esperaba bailar con él toda la noche, como una pareja enamorada. Bajo la luz de la luna, correr por los jardines del castillo, mientras el resto bailaba, y al fin tener su primer beso.

Pero no.

Debía haber escogido a Kurt, el hermoso y perfecto príncipe, en vez de a un joven más bajo que él, proveniente de una familia tal vez no tan adinerada como la suya, no con piel blanca como la nieve, no con con ojos azules que a veces cambian a verdes o grises, no con el cabello castaño sedoso y perfecto, no con esa hermosa sonrisa que le es característica, pero sí era alguien que podría amarlo por toda la eternidad, ya que, según él, eso era algo que el castaño no podía hacer.

Intentó varias veces de llamar su atención, pero jamás la obtuvo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, había visto como la feliz pareja bailaba alegremente, y se dedicaba miradas con todo el amor que se puede formar en un par de horas.

Desde ese momento, juró tenerlo en sus brazos de una manera u otra.

Nadie le quitaría al que, según él, era el amor de su vida.

* * *

Un hombre alto, castaño, ojos verdes, caminaba por las calles de Kandria, repasando mentalmente lo que le habían encargado, ignorando las extrañas miradas que iban en su dirección.

 _Flashback_

El ojiverde se paró enfrente de la puerta, mirando hacia la enorme casa, tomó una bocanada de aire, y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos hasta que un hombre mayor le abrió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se notaba que era forzada.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Sí, quisiera ver a David Karofsky, por favor"

"Esta bien señor ,¿quién es usted?"

El castaño dijo su nombre, y posteriormente se le permitió el acceso a la residencia, entrando por un largo pasillo, que dirigía a varias habitaciones." _Para ser un hombre de clase media, tiene una casa bastante grand_ e" pensó.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un salón muy parecido a un living, si se le compara con uno de la actualidad. Tenía dos sillones para una sola persona, fabricados con telas muy finas, junto con cojines bordados. Al centro de éstos, se encontraba una mesita de mármol con una lámpara encima. Todo esto se ubicaba enfrente del fuego que provenía de la chimenea pegada a la pared, decorada con distintas figuritas y adornos.

Uno de los sillones era ocupado por el dueño de dicha casa.

El invitado tocó la puerta, llamando la atención del hombre en el sillón.

"Pasa"

"¿Querías verme?"

Dave lo miró, "Sí, siéntate"

El hombre tomó asiento en el sillón desocupado, mirando hacia el fuego.

"Bueno... " comenzó el más alto, rompiendo el silencio,"¿Cómo haz estado?"

"Bien"

Cayeron en un silencio de nuevo.

"Tu casa es bastante grande para ser de clase media " dijo el recién llegado mirando por la habitación.

"Me ha ido bien en los negocios"

"¿Negocios?"

"Comercializo metales preciosos hacia el extranjero"

"Oh"

Estuvieron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que el más alto se aburrió.

"Ok, no vine aquí para gastar mi tiempo dándote el gusto de mi honorable presencia, así que dime de una vez para que me quieres."

Dave, suspiró, "Ya lo terminé"

El castaño se dio vuelta para mirarlo, primero con confusión, pero luego cambió a una mirada de comprensión mezclada con asombro.

"¿Ya-ya lo terminaste?"

"Sí"

"Te tomó bastante"

Karofsky suspiró,"Sí, pero..., ya está terminado, y necesito tu ayuda para llevarlo a cabo,ya sabes, como hace años me lo habías dicho... "

Era cierto, el ojiverde le había prometido que lo ayudaría en todo relacionado con _eso_ , aunque nunca pensó que realmente lo haría.

"De acuerdo, haré todo lo que me digas, una promesa es una promesa. Así que...¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

 _Fin Flashback_

El hombre siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con las enormes puertas de madera, que daban la entrada al castillo en donde se encontraban los dos reyes.

" _Que empiece la función"_ pensó con un suspiro, seguido por una sonrisa.

* * *

"Majestades, hay alguien que pide verlos"

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en la biblioteca leyendo unos de los antiguos libros de los estantes. Vestidos con su usal ropa fina, Kurt con una camisa gris clara y pantalones blancos ajustados, junto con sus botas negras; y Blaine, con pantalones de tela negros, una camisa azul cielo ajustada, y zapatos igualmente negros.

Se miraron.

No esperaban a nadie.

Y ya habían recibido las solicitudes del pueblo.

¿Quién podrá ser?

"Déjalo pasar, dile que nos espere en el salón" ordenó Kurt, con voz suave, pero a la vez firme.

La sirvienta, sabiendo a cuál se refería, asintió y salió diciendo lo de costumbre, "Con su permiso, me retiro" y recibiendo la común respuesta de un asentimiento.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón en cuestión.

"¿Quién crees que sea? "susurró Blaine.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea" respondió Kurt, moviendo cabeza.

Al llegar al salón, se encontraron con un hombre alto, delgado, ojos verdes, el cabello castaño, con una brillante sonrisa, vestido con unos pantalones café holgados, rotos en algunas partes, una camiseta manchada, que posiblemente antes era blanca, y andaba con unos zapatos, también rotos, hechos de tela maltratada y machada.

"Buenos días, Altezas, es un honor el saber que me han concedido la petición de hablar con ustedes"

"Buenos días igualmente" comenzó Blaine," Pero deberías saber que ya atendimos a los pueblerinos"

"Lo sé Su Alteza, es sólo que acabo de llegar"

"Quisieramos oír tu historia, ya que para algo has venido a vernos, pero primero necesitamos saber tu nombre " dijo Kurt.

"Mi nombre es _Sebastian Smythe "_

* * *

H **ola personas que leen esto.**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado como por 80 días.**

 **No podía, ya que estaba muy ocupada como para poder subir capítulo. Pero bueno aquí subí el segundo de esta historia.**

 **También pido disculpas por si el smut no es bueno, es la primera vez que lo escribo, asi que hice lo mejor que pude. :)**

 **Bueno**

 **Eso**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

 _ **POV Sebastian.**_

Sebastian Smythe es mi nombre.

Soy un hombre de alta estatura, de hermoso cabello castaño, con unos envidiables ojos verdes, y soy bastante apuesto, si se me permite agregar.

Provengo de una familia muy adinerada, por lo que pertenezco a la clase alta.

Me considero una persona amigable, generosa, solidaria y sin odio en su corazón.

Excepto por una persona.

Kurt Hummel

Sí sé, sí sé, es el rey, ¿Por qué lo odiaría? Debería amarlo y admirarlo como el resto de la gente, ya que es una persona buena que nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.

Pero tengo mi razón para hacerlo, y es algo que no mucha gente sabe.

Hace un tiempo, Kandria estuvo en una crisis, ya que el rey de la época estaba agonizando y era soltero, por lo que no tenía ningún hijo, haciendo que no existiera ningún heredero al trono.

Las familias con más poder de ese momento, decidieron, entonces, postularse como las posibles descendientes, dándole la alternativa al pueblo, de escoger por medio de votación.

Estas dos familias eran la Smythe y la Hummel.

El día de las elecciones llegó y en el mismo se nombraron los nuevos reyes que nos gobernarían desde ese momento.

Los ganadores, lamentablemente no fuimos nosotros, por más que, en mi opinión, lo merecíamos.

Todo gracias al estúpido bisabuelo de Kurt, que fue el que se postuló después de mi familia, diciendo que tenía suficientes riquezas como para competir contra nosotros. Si no hubiera sido por él, mi familia hubiera ganado inmediatamente al haber sido la única más poderosa que el resto, y yo ahora estaría con una corona sobre mi cabeza y dirigiendo a todos, mandando órdenes y regañando a quién no cumpla lo que digo.

Esta historia quedó en el olvido, sólo en la memoria de los más ancianos, junto con los documentos históricos del reino de Kandria.

Pero, cómo lo sé yo, te estarás preguntando, bueno, cuando era pequeño quise investigar más sobre mis antepasados, por lo que fui a la biblioteca y leí los documentos históricos de Kandria, mencionados anteriormente. Desde ese momento, le tomé dicho odio hacia cierto monarca.

Pero la vida me dio una oportunidad para mi venganza, haciendo que conozca a una persona muy especial.

Dave Karofsky.

Lo conocí en el baile de celebración en honor a los 30 años de gobierno por parte de Burt Hummel y su esposa. Te preguntarás también por qué fui, si odio a Kurt y su familia, bueno, la verdad es que mis padres me obligaron, ya que, aunque tengas 17, ellos siguen teniendo poder sobre ti, por más que pienses que eres un completo adulto y puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Volviendo al tema, todavía recuerdo el día en que lo encontré...

 _Flashback_

 _Observaba junto a la mesa de aperitivos como la parejita bailaba de un lado a otro como si fueran los únicos del lugar._

 _Idiotas._

 _Bufando, me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección a la salida, porque realmente no quería estar ahí, y no me importaba lo que mis padres me digan después._

 _En camino a mi destino, choqué con un chico más bajo que yo, de cabello castaño más oscuro que el mío, tal vez de mi misma edad, y por su vestimenta, diría que es de clase media._

 _"Perdón" le escuché decir, por su tono de voz podría decir que estaba llorando._

 _Después oí un sollozo, afirmando mi anterior sospecha._

 _"Hey, no importa, a todos nos a pasado alguna vez estar un poco distraídos" solté una pequeña risa para subirle el ánimo, pero no funcionó._

 _"Oye, tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que te tiene tan triste" dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo a la vez, que él levante la cabeza, ya que hasta el momento la tenía gacha._

 _Al principio me miró con desconfianza, pero luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, suspiró y me dijo:_

 _"Está bien, pero no aquí, vámonos afuera" mientras que desviaba su mirada hacia un lugar atrás mío y soltaba otro sollozo, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y la dirigía de nuevo hacia mí._

 _"Vámonos entonces" dije tomándolo de la mano y prácticamente tirándolo hacia el exterior._

 _Ya afuera, solté su mano y comenzamos a caminar unas cuantas calles hasta que estuvimos lejos de todo el bullicio._

 _En completo silencio, nos sentamos en la orilla de la acera, y me acomodé para mirarlo mejor._

 _Ya había dejado de llorar pero aún se mantenía callado. Quise preguntarle para hacerle más fáciles las cosas, pero en cuanto abrí mi boca, él comenzó a hablar._

 _"Me enamoré de Blaine Anderson" dijo mientras miraba al cielo, observando las estrellas._

 _Al principio no entendía cual era el problema, estar enamorado no era malo, pero luego recordé a ciertos tórtolos bailar, mirándose como idiotas enamorados._

 _"Oh, lo siento tanto" dije realmente apenado, no es muy lindo ver a la persona que amas con alguien más._

 _"Traté de llamar su atención hablándole, de cualquier cosa, hasta le pedí bailar... pero sólo tenía ojos para el "perfecto" príncipe" terminó haciendo comillas en perfecto y poniendo una cara de enojo al decir príncipe._

 _"Hmmm, así que tenemos algo en común"_

 _"¿Qué?" me preguntó confundido_

 _"Tenemos un gran odio hacia Kurt Hummel "_

 _Me miró confundido al no entender de lo que le estaba hablando, por lo que proseguí a contarle la historia sobre nuestras familias._

 _"Cielos, nunca había escuchado esa historia"_

 _"Es porque ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, y no mucha gente lo recuerda"_

 _"Entonces, ¿Cómo la sabes tú?"_

 _"Bueno, con mi curiosidad de niño, quise saber más sobre mi pasado, por lo que investigué y encontré eso" terminé con un suspiro._

 _Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, solo roto por nuestras respiraciones._

 _"¿Sabes?"_

 _"¿Qué?" le respondí._

 _"Algún día crearé una especie de plan de venganza"_

 _"¿Plan de venganza?" pregunté cuidadosamente, no me gustaba como sonaba eso._

 _"Sí, uno en el que yo vengue mi amor, y que a la vez vengue tu oportunidad de ser príncipe. ¿Qué opinas?"_

 _No estaba muy convencido, encontraba estúpido crear un plan para vengar un amor no correspondido, y también para algo que pasó hace muchos años._

 _Pero luego de pensarlo, por más estúpido que sonara, me gustaría ver a la persona que odio, sufrir un poco. Además, existía la posibilidad de que ese ridículo plan nunca se lleve a cabo._

 _"Opino que es fantástico, de hecho, si me necesitas, sólo házmelo saber y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites "dije estrechándole mi mano, junto con una gran sonrisa._

 _"¿Es una especie de promesa?" preguntó divertido a la vez que tomaba mi mano._

 _"Sí, es una especie de promesa" respondí._

 _Fin Flashback_

Estaba completamente equivocado.

Antes de despedirnos, intercambiamos nuestras direcciones, y nuestros nombres, ya que no nos los habíamos dicho hasta ese momento.

Pasaron muchos años hasta que recibí una carta suya pidiéndome que nos encontremos en su casa,Y cuando llegué me dijo que ese supuesto plan ya estaba terminado, solo faltaba ser realizado, y para eso necesitaba mi ayuda, como años atrás le prometí.

Espero no arrepentirme de eso.

Ahora me encuentro frente a los dos reyes que esperan que les diga mi nombre.

"Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe" respondí cordialmente.

Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos, pero no dijeron nada.

Kurt fue el primero en hablar.

"Entonces...Sebastian, ¿Qué te trajo hacia acá?" preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Necesito refugio" dije firmemente.

Ambos se miraron y luego volvieron su mirada a mi.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué un _Smythe_ necesita un refugio en el castillo?" preguntó Blaine, mirando también mi ropa.

Demonios.

Había olvidado que pertenezco a la más adinerada, poderosa y famosa familia de todas, ¿Por qué querría refugio en el castillo, vestido con ropa como de alguien de clase baja?

Estúpido Dave, se le olvidó ese pequeño, pero gran detalle.

Por suerte, se me ocurrió algo al instante.

"Mi familia, me discriminaba por ser gay" bueno, no se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"Eso es imposible, aquí nadie discrimina a personas que aman a alguien de su mismo sexo"

Y tenía toda la razón.

"Lo que ocurre, es que una parte de mi familia viajó a otros reinos en donde era común torturarnos y tratarnos mal. Entonces ellos se acostumbraron a eso, y al volver acá comenzaron a hacerlo conmigo" fingí tristeza, mientras obligaba a que una lágrima bajara por mi mejilla.

"¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?" preguntó Blaine, no muy convencido de mi historia.

"Porque tenía miedo" respondí en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Kurt retomó la palabra.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste después para terminar aquí?" preguntó tomando asiento en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala, siguiéndolo su marido Blaine.

"Huí. Me fui a un lugar donde me trataran mejor, pero desgraciadamente, llegué a un lugar en el que me hacían exactamente lo mismo, por lo que tomé valor y me vine hacia acá para poder hablar con ustedes y pedirles un lugar para quedarme, ya que con mi familia no puedo volver" terminé negando fuertemente con la cabeza, para darles a entender que estaba muy temeroso de volver allá.

Que mentira.

Kurt suspiró y miró a su esposo. Éste le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedes quedarte, le pediré a la criada que te entregue ropa limpia y en buen estado" me dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine se levantó y me dijo:

"También te indicará cuál será tu habitación y la hora de la cena "

Al parecer ya habían almorzado. Que mala suerte, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ahora.

Kurt debió haber visto mi cara de sufrimiento.

"¿Tienes hambre?" me dijo suavemente.

"Sí, mucha" respondí sacudiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza.

"Entonces pediré que te sirvan el almuerzo, ¿Está bien?"

Le contesté con un asentimiento.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de hacer cenado y haberme puesto la ropa de dormir, saqué de la ropa que traía puesta cuando llegué, un bolsito, que era tan pequeño que nadie lo notó. En éste se encontraban todas las cosas que necesitaré para poner el plan en práctica.

Lo abrí y revisé que todo estuviera en él.

Sí, estaba todo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Capítulo 4/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Pasaron 2 semanas desde que Sebastian llegó al castillo. Se fue ganando fácilmente la confianza de los reyes y de las criadas. Por lo que su siguiente movimiento no le costó mucho hacerlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Tina, querida, no te preocupes de servir la cena esta noche, yo me encargo"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Estaba sentado en el mesón de la cocina, mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su cabeza estaba apollada sobre sus dos manos, en forma de puño, mientras que sus codos reposaban encima de dicho mueble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"La criada suspiró. "No lo sé Sebastian, este es mi trabajo, no el tuyo...Además, tu eres un huésped, no debes hacer esto" respondió mientras cocinaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No me importa. Lo digo en serio Tina, yo lo hago. Tómate un descanso, y no sólo tú, sino que todas las que trabajan esta noche" dijo el ojiverde tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Harías eso por nosotras?" dijo ilusionada Tina, dándose vuelta para mirarlo, ya que antes estuvo concentrada cortando unas verduras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí, en serio" respondió divertido el castaño./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Oh, muchas gracias! Se lo contaré a las chicas" terminó lo que sea que estaba cocinando y corrió a encontrarse con sus compañeras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian soltó una carcajada. "Ingenua"/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Cariño?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Si? "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Qué opinas de Sebastian?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Los dos reyes disfrutaban el cálido sol del mediodía, cabalgando sobre sus unicornios, en una parte aislada del castillo. Ésta se encontraba cubierta de árboles y arbustos, junto a un bello lago con aguas cristalinas, en las que se podía apreciar la variedad de vegetación y animales marinos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine disminuyó un poco la velocidad a la que iba y miró hacia su marido frunciendo el seño./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿A qué te refieres?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kurt miró hacia otro lado, fijando su vista en el tronco en un árbol. "Bueno, no lo sé, es que... no me convence mucho su historia, es muy poco común que los Smythe hagan eso aquí" dijo recalcando la palabra "aquí"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine pensó por un momento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Tienes razón en que su historia es un poco extraña y tal vez hasta sin sentido, pero también hay que tener en cuenta de que quizás no todos nuestros ciudadanos siguen nuestras leyes"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine por ese lado tenía razón, las leyes de no acoso y discriminación hacia una persona por como es, no siempre se respetaban. Había algunos extranjeros que practicaban algunas de las cosas que Sebastian había mencionado, sólo por el hecho de que lo practicaban en el lugar del que provenían. A éstas personas se les capturaba, y los hacían escoger entre pasar tiempo en el calabozo o ser expulsados devuelta a su país./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kurt movió la cabeza a un lado de forma pensativa. Debía considerar ese punto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Ya, amor, no te compliques tanto, Sebastian se ve buena persona. Ahora apurémonos, que el almuerzo está por servirse" terminado eso, ambos tomaron sus respectivas riendas y galoparon con rapidez devuelta al establo./p  
hr /hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Mientras la cena se cocinaba, Sebastian se dirigió a su habitación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Al entrar, buscó entre sus cosas lo que daría marcha al plan de una vez por todas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Eran dos frasquitos. Uno con un líquido morado y otro celeste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Los guardó en su bolsillo y fue devuelta a la cocina a terminar su preparación./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kurt y Blaine caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón en donde se serviría la cena./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Al llegar, tomaron sus respectivos asientos y esperaron a que les trajeran su comida./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ambos quedaron sorprendidos cuando al que vieron entrar con las bandejas fue Sebastian./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sebastian, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Blaine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Majestades, hoy seré yo el que los atenderá esta noche" respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Y las chicas? " esta vez fue Kurt quien preguntó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Les dije que se tomaran la noche libre, y que yo me encargaría de todo" les informó, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Pero Sebastian, no tienes que hacerlo, tú eres nuestro invitado, no tienes por qué servirnos" le dijo suavemente Kurt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Por eso mismo, esto lo hago en agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mi" le respondió Smythe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Esta bien, si es lo que deseas, adelante" le dijo Blaine dándole una sonrisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Gracias Majestades, ahora, aquí les sirvo un delicioso pastel de papas hecho por mí, espero que sea de su gusto" dijo mientras servía la comida en los respectivos platos de cada rey./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Gracias Sebastian, ¿No quieres acompañarnos?" le ofreció Kurt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"El ojiverde negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No gracias Su Alteza, agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, pero yo ya comí"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Esta bien" dijo Kurt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Pasó un rato en el que los reyes comían mientras Sebastian estaba parado al lado de la mesa observándolos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿No tienen sed? " preguntó el ojiverde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ambos reyes miraron sus copas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Estaban vacías./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ambos asintieron, pero Blaine le respondió. "Sí, mucha"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Entonces les serviré vino, con permiso " dijo Sebastian, pero antes de que se fuera, retiró sus copas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Cuando llegó de vuelta a la cocina, puso las copas sobre el mesón, sacó el vino y lo sirvió./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"La venganza es muy dulce pensó con malicia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sacó de sus bolsillos los dos frasquitos. El morado lo vertió en una de las copas y el celeste en la otra./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Espero acordarme después cuál es cuál pensó con angustia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Guardó los frascos ya vacíos devuelta en sus bolsillos y tomó las copas para volver al salón./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Aquí tienen Majestades"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Les iba a dar a cada uno sus copas, pero dudó en cuál era para cada uno./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Em, lo lamento, no sé cuál era para cada uno" les dijo, aunque no sabía el por qué lo había dicho en voz alta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No importa Sebastian, solo dánosla , estamos sedientos " le dijo Blaine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sí importa pensó Sebastian con angustia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Bueno, entonces aquí tienen" dijo mientras le pasaba a cada uno una copa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Los reyes la recibieron con una sonrisa. La llevaron a sus labios y bebieron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"1/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"2/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"3/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"4/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Nada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No pasaba nada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian jugaba con sus manos, en señal de nerviosismo. Tal vez la dosis no fue suficiente. Pero antes de que terminara su pensamiento algo pasó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Kurt, cariño ¿Te sientes bien? " le preguntó Blaine a su marido, que vió que miraba su plato con cara de asco y que luego cerraba los ojos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí, es solo...un mareo" respondió Kurt aunque le costó un poco hablar, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Estás seguro? porque-¡Kurt! " Blaine saltó de su asiento al ver que el ojiazul caía inconsciente de su silla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Kurt!, ¡Kurt despierta! ¡Kurt!" gritaba Blaine, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su marido en sus brazos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian observaba todo en silencio desde su lugar al lado de la mesa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Sebastian ayúdame!, hay que llamar a un doctor" Sebastian se movió al lado de Blaine, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando fuertemente a Kurt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No será necesario, va a estar bien" dijo de manera indiferente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Qué no ves que está inconsciente? , ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, debería haber despertado" Sabía estaba exagerando, debieron haber pasado solo unos minutos, pero en su estado de desesperación, la indiferencia de Smythe le estaba molestando./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí sé. De hecho, pronto tú también lo estarás " dijo calmadamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine lo miró confundido, pero antes de poder decir algo, comenzó a ver manchas por todas partes, y su cuerpo comenzó a doler. No tardó mucho en caer inconsciente también, con sus brazos alrededor de Kurt./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marley no era una chica que le gustara mucho salir de noche./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Cuando Tina les avisó que tenían la noche libre, ella pensó inmediatamente en pasar tiempo con sus padres, y quizás leer algún libro, para después irse a dormir, y al día siguiente volver al castillo con mucha energía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Pero sus planes fueron totalmente arruinados cuando recibió una visita de Ryder en su casa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ryder era un médico que pertenecía a la clase alta. Había conocido a Marley cuando le avisaron que tenía que ir al castillo, porque uno de los reyes se había enfermedado. Desde el momento en que la vió quedó totalmente enamorado de ella. Algunas veces la invitaba a salir, pero su relación nunca pasó a ser más haya que esas salidas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Por su parte, a Marley en un principio solo le agradaba como amigo, pero con las citas, si se les podía llamar así, comenzó a mirarlo de otra manera./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Hasta ese momento, su relación seguía siendo solo de citas, no eran pareja, pero tampoco eran solo amigos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Y por qué sucede esto te preguntarás?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Bueno, por la simple razón de que Marley siendo la criada de los reyes, no cree que pueda mantener una relación, y eso, Ryder lo respeta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la puerta, junto con una rosa en la mano./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hola Marley"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hola Ryder"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Vine a visitarte, ya que escuché que te dieron la noche libre"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí, esperaba poder descansar un poco" respondió Marley./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Oh, así que, ¿no crees que puedas salir conmigo hoy a cenar? "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí claro, no hay problema" por mucho que se quisiera quedar en casa, no le diría que no a su "amigo no amigo"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba cenando junto con Ryder en un restaurante bastante refinado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Kitty, otra criada del castillo, entró corriendo y los buscó con la mirada. Al encontrarlos volvió a correr dirigiéndose a su mesa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Kitty, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupada" dijo Marley mientras dejaba el vaso con jugo que estaba bebiendo devuelta sobre la mesa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Son los reyes, ellos" tomó un poco de aire "ellos desaparecieron"/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Después de ver como Blaine caía en el suelo. Sebastian observó como la transformación sucedía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A Kurt se le comenzó a llenar el cuerpo de un pelaje suave, color morado. En la cabeza, sus orejas se volvieron más largas, su nariz se achicó y adoptó un color negro, sus ojos se achicaron, junto con su boca, en la que sobresalían dos largos dientes. Su cuerpo entero se hizo cada vez más pequeño, sus brazos y sus piernas se doblaron un poco, y sus uñas crecieron. En la parte de su trasero le creció una pequeña bola de pelos blanca./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine, en cambio, adoptó también un pelaje, pero de un color entre rojo, café y naranjo. En su cabeza, su boca y nariz se unieron y se alargaron formando un hocico, sus orejas se alargaron y se pusieron puntiagudas, sus ojos se achicaron y redondearon. Su cuerpo, al igual que el de su marido, se volvió más pequeño, pero quedando más grande que él. Sus extremidades se volvieron más cortas, y le aparecieron cojinetes en sus, ahora, patas. Finalmente, al igual que su marido,le apareció una cola, pero esta era más alargada y de los colores de su pelaje./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian observó con una sonrisa el resultado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Un zorro y conejo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Al parecer no me equivoqué pensó con satisfacción./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Los tomó a ambos y se dirigió a su habitación./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Al entrar, se dirigió a su armario y sacó una jaula lo bastante grande como para que quepan los dos animales. La había comprado, con dinero que había traído al llegar allí, en el centro junto con otras cosas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dejó la jaula junto a los reyes convertidos en animales, que se encontraban aún inconscientes, sobre la cama./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Se detuvo a mirarlos por un momento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? " se preguntó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Era la primera vez que dudaba lo que estaba haciendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Qué importa si es correcto o no? Él te robó tu trono, ahora debe pagar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"" Pero, ¿No estaré exagerando? Por favor, apuesto a que él ni siquiera conoce la historia. Además, no es su culpa después de todo, él nunca pidió ser príncipe, simplemente nació siendo uno"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ay, no te pongas gentil ahora. Además, ya los convertiste, no hay marcha atrás. Y si se te ocurre ponerte bueno y avisarle a la gente sobre el plan, sabes que Karofsky te encontrará y no creo que te trate muy bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"" Tienes razón "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Por supuesto que tengo razón, soy Sebastian Smythe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian rodó los ojos al encontrarse discutiendo consigo mismo. Aunque su ser interior tenía razón, no había marcha atrás./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Tomo a los animales y los puso dentro de la jaula. Se acercó a un escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación, y sacó de un cajón un papel, tinta, una pluma, hilo y aguja./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Mientras untaba la punta de la pluma en la tinta, escuchó como algo dentro de la jaula se movía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Habían despertado./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Pero... ¿Qué? pensó Kurt mientras se removía en la pequeña caja de metal. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de los fríos barrotes que lo rodeaban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Blaine?" dijo. Se asustó al escuchar un agudo chillido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿De dónde vino ese sonido?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Blaine?"dijo otra vez, y de nuevo se escuchó el chillido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Esperen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Era... ¿Él?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Blaine¡" gritó. Esta vez el chillido se escuchó más fuerte y más largo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sí. Era él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Pero, ¿Cómo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Instintivamente miro hacia abajo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Oh, no puede ser./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¡Se había convertido en un animal!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Esperen. Otra vez./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace tal vez unos minutos, horas, días, no lo sabe. Pero si sabe que.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¡Sebastian lo había convertido en un animal!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Miró hacía afuera de la jaula y se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de su castillo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Miró en dirección contraria y su corazón se paralizó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Un zorro?/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Capítulo 5/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Un zorro?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Qué hacía un zorro en una jaula con él?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No será que.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No. Sebastian puede que lo haya convertido en un animal, pero no era tan malvado como para hacer que un zorro se lo comiera./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿O sí?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que su acompañante se movía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Oh no./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? pensó Blaine mientras se acomodaba, pero le costó un poco al no tener mucho espacio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"De nuevo, ¿Dónde demonios estoy? pensó a la vez que abría los ojos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Rápidamente, los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron a su mente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kurt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Dónde está Kurt?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Antes de que comenzara a gritar su nombre. Un chillido le llamó la atención./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Como pudo, se dio vuelta y miró al pequeño conejo que estaba junto a él./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Éste temblaba de miedo y trataba de alejarse de él lo más posible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gruñido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Esperen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Qué?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Una risa hizo que desviaran la atención del otro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Pero que idiota soy, ¿Quién pone a un zorro y a un conejo en la misma jaula? "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ambos se voltearon al escuchar esa voz./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sólo podía ser una persona./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian./p  
hr /hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"El ojiverde al darse cuenta de que habían comenzado a despertarse, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se entretuvo observando sus reacciones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Primero Kurt, todo histérico, porque no sabía que le pasaba, y después aterrado al darse cuenta de que tenía a un zorro haciéndole compañía./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Después Blaine, que simplemente no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Podría separarlos, pero lamentablemente no compré otra jaula. Así que, mis queridos reyes, deberán aprender a convivir con el otro por unos minutos" dió un suspiro, aunque no parecía para nada afectado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Los dos animales se miraron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¿Reyes?/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Kurt?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"" ¿Blaine?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ambos se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Kurt"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"" Blaine"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Ambos sonrieron, o al menos eso intentaron, ya que no estaban muy seguros de sí sus respectivos animales podían sonreír./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kurt se acercó lentamente a Blaine, y al ver que éste no trataba de comérselo, finalmente se apoyó en él, ya que dudaba que pudieran abrazarse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine puso su pata sobre Kurt, tratando de estar lo más cerca de él posible./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"El momento fue roto otra vez por Sebastian./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Guau, eso fue rápido"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Al parecer se les había quedando mirando./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Quizás se preguntarán qué es lo que les ha sucedido, ¿No?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No hubo respuesta. Obviamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Les contaré resumidamente lo que pasó, vine aquí, me gané su confianza, les serví una cena, y les dí de beber vino con una pócima a cada uno"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kurt miró a Blaine como diciendo "Te lo dije", aunque realmente no sospechaba nada de lo sucedido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Blaine al no poder encogerse de hombros como respondiendo "Lo sé, perdón", simplemente bajó la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Bueno, con su permiso, debo continuar con mi trabajo" dijo mientras volvía al escritorio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Se sentó y escribió en el papel "No molestar", luego, mientras se secaba, tomó el hilo y la aguja, con los que unió un extremo de la hoja con otro, de forma que el papel se pudiera colgar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Con éste en una mano, tomó con la otra la jaula y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían los reyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Abrió la puerta, dejó la jaula sobre el suelo y sacó a Kurt, rápidamente la volvió a cerrar, quedando sólo Blaine adentro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Lo tomó, de forma que quedaban cara a cara./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Esto es por robarme mi trono" y con fuerza lo lanzó hacía dentro, sin inmutarse con el gran chillido de dolor que escuchó al cerrar la puerta, y colgó el papel en la perilla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sólo faltaba que pasara los guardias y podía largarse se ahí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Tomó nuevamente la jaula y se encaminó a la salida del castillo./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Kurt!, ¡Kurt! " Blaine gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que lo único que podía salir era un simple aullido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Hasta ese momento se habían mantenido "abrazados" con los ojos cerrados, pero Sebastian inesperadamente tomó a Kurt, no dejando a Blaine reaccionar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Su corazón se partió al ver a marido ser lanzado hacia su habitación, y escuchar su aguda voz emitir tal grito./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Lo único que quería era salir de esa cosa y golpear a Smythe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Además, ¿A qué se refería con que le había robado su trono?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"No quiso pensar en eso y, en cambio, buscó una forma de salir de donde se encontraba cautivo./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Cómo que desaparecieron?" dijo Marley. No podía creer lo que su compañera le acababa de decir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kitty tomó un poco de aire."Hace un rato volví al castillo a buscar mi maquillaje que se me había quedado, ya que tenía pensado salir a divertirme y aprovechar nuestra noche libre. Al llegar sentí todo bastante silencioso. Más de lo normal. Lo cual encontraba extraño, ya que hoy los reyes no tenían pensado salir. Así que, preocupada, los busqué en su habitación, pensando que se habían quedado dormidos, pero me encontré con un cartel que decía " No molestar", lo cuál me pareció más extraño, ya que ellos nunca piden que no los molesten, siempre nos dicen que si queremos hablar con ellos, simplemente debemos tocar la puerta y entrar con su permiso. Además, si estuvieran teniendo relaciones al menos se escucharía algo, pero no se escuchaba nada, y bueno ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Quizás ya habían terminado y se quedaron dormidos, pero con lo preocupada que estaba, simplemente abrí la puerta ¡Y no había nadie! Así que alarmada, busqué en el comedor, ya que por la hora debieron de haber cenado. Pero al entrar, la cena estaba servida con la comida a medio comer. Luego recordé que Sebastian se haría cargo de ellos, así que me dirigí a su habitación para preguntarle donde estaban, pero al entrar, ¡Estaba vacía!, Entonces, como no sabía en qué otro lugar más se podían encontrar y sin saber que hacer, vine a buscarte, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraban las demás, y recordaba que Ryder en algún momento me mencionó que te traería aquí, así que al no encontrarte en tu casa, vine para acá" terminó Kitty, tomando una bocanada de aire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marley se encontraba sin palabras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Debemos volver al castillo inmediatamente" dijo levantándose./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Iré con ustedes " dijo Ryder, mientras le hacía una seña al mesero para pagar la cuenta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No es necesario " le dijo suavemente Marley./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí, sí lo es" terminó de pagar y los tres se dirigieron al castillo./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Oh por Dios, los reyes no están!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marley había comenzado a desesperarse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Buscaron por todas las partes posibles en las que podían estar, pero no los encontraban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Y no había rastro de Sebastian, lo cual la preocupaba un poco más./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Tal vez... ¡Tal vez los secuestraron junto con Sebastian!" dijo alarmada Kitty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marley dio vuelta para mirarla, y comenzó a considerar esa opción./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Tranquilas chicas, dudo que los hayan secuestrado teniendo a los mejores guardias del mundo" dijo Ryder en un tono suave, tratando de calmarlas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Pero cómo no se les había ocurrido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¡Los guardias!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marley no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la entrada del castillo en donde se hallaban las dos mujeres más temidas del reino, seguida de sus acompañantes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¡Sue! ¡Becky!, ¡necesitamos su ayuda!" gritó desesperada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sue era la capitana y encargada de todas las tropas guardianas que protegían el castillo sobre cualquier ataque, junto con Becky, que era algo así como su mano derecha./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Con ambas a cargo nunca había ocurrido una desgracia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Hasta hoy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Las nombradas siguieron mirando hacia el enfrente, atentas a cualquier movimiento./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Sí señorita Marley?" preguntó Sue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"La chica pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Los reyes... ¿Salieron?... no lo sé.. ¿a cenar o a divertirse?" dijo lentamente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Negativo señorita, los señores no han abandonado el castillo durante todo el día"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Marley pensó de nuevo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Esto no sonaba para nada bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Y que hay de Sebastian?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Él señor Smythe informó su retirada del castillo hace unas horas" dijo todavía con la mirada en el frente y expresión seria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Retirada?" preguntó Kitty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí, el señor Smythe se fue para no volver"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Qué extraño pensó Marley./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Entonces, volviendo a lo anterior, ¿dices que los reyes no dejaron el castillo luego del mediodía, por lo que ahora se encuentran sanos y salvos allá dentro?" terminó Kitty apuntando hacia el largo pasillo que daba la entrada a la real residencia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Afirmativo "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Bueno, lamento decirte esto pero... Ellos no están " dijo delicadamente Marley./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""¿Qué?, ¿Cómo qué no están? debes estar bromeando, obviamente que se encuentran ahí dentro, no los hemos visto salir, y a nosotras no se nosotros escapa nada" dijo Becky por primera vez en la conversación, dándose vuelta para mirarla con horror./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Tranquila, no te alteres, yo resolveré esto " dijo Sue hacia su compañera en forma maternal, desviando su atención del frente. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de los presentes, nuevamente con expresión seria./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Explíquense" dijo cruzándose de brazos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Kitty le contó su historia y Sue quedó pensativa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Iniciaremos con la búsqueda esta misma noche, buscaré a mis tropas, Becky, quedas a cargo"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí capitana" dijo Becky volviendo su mirada al frente. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sue se alejó a cumplir su tarea, y los otros se dirigieron al comedor en busca de pistas que les ayudaran a saber qué es lo que había pasado./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Sebastian se acercó al muelle, viendo desde lejos el barco que lo llevaría donde su jefe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Pasar por los guardias fue lo más fácil que ha hecho en su vida. Sólo tuvo que decir que se iba, y que el zorro que llevaba era su mascota./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"¡Ja!, ingenuas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Se acercó con paso lento hasta que estuvo a bordo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hola, tú debes ser Sebastian Smythe, ¿no?" dijo el que parecía ser el capitán del barco./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Nick Duval, el capitán, y ésta es mi tripulación" le dijo amablemente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Un gusto conocerlos" saludó cortésmente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Los demás se lo devolvieron con entusiasmo, y Nick hizo chocar sus palmas llamando la atención de todos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Bueno, será mejor que partamos" ordenó, mientras sus tripulantes se ponían en posición para emprender el viaje./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"El barco se había alejado unos metros de la costa y el ojiverde observaba pensativo la brillante luna que iluminaba sobre el cielo, con la jaula y el zorro dormido dentro de ella, a su lado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Estaba tan distraído que no notó como dos cabezas se sumergián nuevamente en el mar./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongHola, estimado lector,si es que existes./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongLamento muuuuuuuuuucho el no subir capítulos en casi dos años./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongLa verdad es, que no tenía pensado en subir los capítulos acá ya que no sabía si valía la pena o no./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongPero bueno, al final, aquí estan./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongNo tengo idea de cuando volveré a actualizar, a si que supongo que tendrás que ser paciente./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongY, esop./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongCariños./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strong-Cami./strong/p 


End file.
